


One Becomes Two

by Glytchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Boyd And Erica, Alive Talia Hale, F/M, Female is the rapist...sorta, Forced Turning, No real time line, Not all mentioned right away, Sex, THIS IS WEIRD IT GETS WORSE IDK WHERE IT'S GOING, Violence, fuck continuity if the Teen wolf makers and writers dont have neither do I, fuck me idk, is it coercion..., magic spooky crazy themes, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy





	

Screaming and sobbing, pain, so much agony that they couldn't breathe, couldn't think. They were dying, being torn apart from the inside out.

The light flared to life and Liette was looking in a mirror, a weird mirror with no edges.

Then darkness, for how long she didn't know, but it was silent and she felt hollow. There were voices in the darkness, her pack, 'Bianca, we're safe now’ she thought to her other half, the deafening silence in her mind had her eyes flying open.

At that moment the pack burst into wherever she was to find two girls, mirror images of each other lying naked, chained to the ground. There was a spellbook and the broken circles of mountain ash around them. Woven baskets with Cayenne pepper spilled out, Mullein, Ambergris and Wintergreen covered them both and nothing else.

The bronze skin and wild island girl hair was the same as it had been, but there were two instead of one. The Beacon Hills pack was stupefied, all frozen in place. All except Peter Hale and Chris Argent. The two grown men were pulling their heavy coats off and each covering a weakly breathing body. Peter breaking the chains subduing them.

The moment their bare skin made contact however the teenage duo were screaming and convulsing, flailing uncontrollably until the pair managed to break contact with the scalding hot hands of the two men.

Isaac and Stiles practically flung themselves away from the girls, while Derek and Scott just froze, none of them had seen anything so bizarre in their lives.

Every move they made, each outburst of pain, it was like watching a freakish macabre dance, falling over the bowls and strewn herbs, the rune pieces scattered about.

The screaming abruptly ceased when the girls collided and caught sight of each other, the scent of their fear and anxiety and confusion overpowered everything else. 

They scrambled closer touching each other's faces, arms and legs their hands gripping together, normally silky voice split into two identical bodies sounding exactly alike.

“Bianca?”  
“Liette?”

They said the names at the same time, and Stiles gave an incredulous shout, the same familiar set of eyes now in two faces looked at him in unison. “What is going on?!” 

The once dual personality weretiger was now two identical people. Two separate bodies each with a mind of their own. They were both shaking roughly the cold and trauma finally starting to hit them. 

Derek decided to check back in, no longer frozen in shock he was running outside to Stiles jeep grabbing blankets he knew were there and hauling ass back inside the semi demolished old library.

Chris Argent had managed to get close enough to Bianca the more volatile of the two while Peter was being barred from getting any closer to Liette, stopped by Isaac, Scott and Stiles.

She didn't look happy about it as she reached out to viciously pinch Stiles and Isaac's back thighs, the two shot away as if they'd been quite thoroughly stabbed.

Both males limping and protesting, Stiles groaning as he rubbed the pain away, Isaac growling viciously, though he let out a whimper when Bianca chucked a basin at the back of his head, snapping that he'd better not challenge either girl. Liette was on her feet and in Peter’s open arms with no thought to how very naked she was, she just wanted him to hold her. Peter was more than amused by the outcome. He'd been trying to coax Liette into his bed for months, however Bianca always took over the moment his hands went below the belt.

Her mind was freakishly devoid of the cramped feeling she'd come to know and love, her other half now another person who sat glaring from under her mess of curls while in the arms of the Hunter Chris Argent. Bianca was damn near smiling, cocky and preening, Chris was all most scenting her he was so close, and you better believe she inched her exposed body right against his.

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat. From day one he had turned down every brazen advance made toward him by the teen shifter, she was the same age as his deceased daughter and he didn't run with young kids. She'd even shown up on their eighteenth birthday naked aside from a pair of present bows stuck to her nipples. Rejecting her had resulted in him needing to replace three of his tires and the radio and air conditioning system, how she'd taken the AC unit from his SUV he still didn't know. 

“What the fuck is happening with me?! Us?!? Someone better start fucking Explaining why we aren't whole!!” Bianca roared, quickly wilting in Chris's arms, the exertion of her anger draining her energy.

Liette fidgeted against Peter, timidly jumping at everything. “I'm not sure what happened, that hot guy must have drugged us, told you not to eat what he offered, knew it was weird that a guy our age liked us, look at our track record” She laughed deprecatingly. “Only old perverts like us”

“Hey now, I'm not old little miss, old men can't do what I do nor with the stamina I have” Peter popped off, livid at the accusation of old age. “I can always show you precisely how skilled I am once we get you out of here” He dodged a dagger Bianca had ripped from Argent's ankle holster, the silver grazing his neck. “Liette do tell your… sister to behave”

Derek made a sound of disgust as he gave Liette a blanket and the other went to Bianca, who hissed at him before nuzzling into Chris once more. Chris for all his resistance couldn't help being a little aroused by the naked bombshell of rage. She'd been leaving little gifts twice a day since busting his tires, some of which had been directions to supernatural creatures that were pure evil just to be evil. Others had been risqué photos and some of the gifts were baked goods and lunches.

Stiles flailed in place and made strange little distressed noises until he couldn't keep it in any more, “THERE'S TWO,THEY ARE NAKED, SO SO SUPER NAKED! AND THERE'S TWO OF THEM THERE USED TO ONLY BE ONE!!” He shouted at his loudest, the volume startling the girls into both crying out and pressing into the men.

Liette buried her face in Peter’s chest trembling and panting, her cold breathe making a damp chilled spot on his chest, this shocked Peter and he pulled back from her enough to look at her face and get a feel of her breath over his face. “Breathe on me again” He said firmly, while pinching her jaw gently between his thumb and forefinger.

“Dude now’s not the time to be a fucking creep” Isaac growled, Liette was in fact the side that he’d been crushing on since meeting her, but she’d never been interested in him, Bianca had a little but they both preferred Stiles, then Duecalion had returned and Stiles found out the truth about them, well everyone had and Stiles had been crushed.

Things had gone insane but this whole scenario was bridging on being even more insane until Peter shook Liette to get her to focus. “Baby girl I need you to breathe on my face! Something is NOT right!? More strange than it already is!” He stopped shaking her when she whimpered, her eyes flaring purple with the weretiger shift trying to take over. “Little Miss you know better, you know this isn’t the time to run”

Bianca was struggling against Chris trying to get to her other half, this was why she was here, her most basic role, Protect Liette! “Get away from her you fucking pigfucker, piece of shit spunk dumpster!” She couldn’t escape the Hunter’s hold though, no matter how much she struggled, somehow he was able to restrain her, and that appalled her.

Liette whimpered and struggled for a time even though everyone was staring at her. Finally she submitted to Peter’s request and stood on her toes to exhale heavily onto his face, flushing brilliantly.

Peter stiffened and wrenched her into his arms, barking at Chris to grab Bianca, Scott to call Deaton and his own mother while Derek was ordered to call his mother Talia. He rushed from the decrepit building with all his speed, foregoing any vehicles to get his Liette to the family house.

Chris didn’t hesitate, no matter how it pissed him off to admit it, Peter was a genius in certain regards, and the fact that Bianca was weak as a leaf and her breathe was bitter cold as well had him panicked, her tucked her into the front passenger seat despite her vehement protests and threats.

“I’m not letting you die Bianca!”

His voice thundered in the closed off space of the SUV, shocking Bianca into slamming her aching body against the passenger door to escape the loudness, her fangs had dropped and her eyes were bright lavender, her heart pounding so hard in her chest that it actually hurt, a whimper escaped her as she suddenly sagged against the seat, slipping toward the floorboard, Chris’s hands shot out and grabbed her up, pressing her blanket covered self into his side.

“Relax and focus on staying conscious for me sweet heart” He held her closely and gunned the vehicle into life, driving them to the Preserve and Talia Hale’s pack home. A place he was weirdly welcome.

–

Peter blasted through the door to his family's home, carrying a distressed weretiger in his arms, her face was pushed against his neck, her parted lips sending frigid air against his pulse, Deaton was there already with Maron and Talia, the group heard the Argent Patriarch blast into the driveway, the tires screeching as he stomped the brakes.

Outside there was vehement screaming and a vicious scuffle, then to everyone’s shock Chris’s voice rang out with the barest hint of something it shouldn’t and Bianca’s voice cut off, there was the shuffle of fabric and bodies and then Chris wrangled himself inside the house with the second half in his arms.

Talia gawked, her normally put together mask falling away. “Stiles and Derek were telling the truth…” She looked between the two young women, her ears picking up a lacking double beat, the specific beat that, no matter which side was in control, both had. “Their heartbeats are different as well, have none of you noticed?”

Peter popped Liette to a table and ripped the blanket away from her chest in his haste to get his ear right against the source, he restrained her hands when she tried slapping him away, he didn’t see the issue, he was too concerned for someone other than himself, a fact that was rather blatantly noticed by the currently calmer adults.

Chris at least had the decency to keep the blanket covering most of her, Bianca shivered nearly violently at the burning hot touch of his scruffy face to her sensitive skin, she dizzily wondered if he’d take her now that she was in a body of her own, her fingers went to his hair, the older man practically flung himself away from her, his rejection hurt and she lashed out with her claws dropped and fangs out.

“Fuck you!” She roared managing to bite him in a crashing tumble of limbs and shouts, Derek and Isaac arrived in time to rip Bianca off Chris, but not soon enough, her lips and deadly claws were stained with his blood, his shirt shredded and staining with blood. “Enjoy the rejection from the people you give a fuck about Hunter!” She growled.

Chris’s face took on a betrayed and all together haunted appearance, “Bia…nca” He groaned, voice raspy, almost hollow, he could feel the burn of the venom scouring his veins.

“Told…you keep telling me… no an… I-I wou…ld get violent…” She trailed more and more until she collapsed against Isaac, her heartbeat kicking off for one last race as the stench of fear drenched her, the unforgiving nebula of unconsciousness drowning her.

Liette followed seconds later, her body slumping forth so suddenly that Peter let himself slam to the floor beneath them just to keep her from coming to harm, he hadn’t wanted to risk more of her body being exposed should the blanket fall away.

Stiles came in like a tornado of limbs, seeing Chris and Peter both on their backs for different reasons, “FUCK SHIT WHAT DID WE MISS!?” His arms were laden with the mismatch of herbs and other ingredients, along with the bits of runes he’d managed to grab.

Deaton was moving and giving out level headed orders to everyone with a practiced ease. Stiles was to deposit the pieces of the spell on the sterile sheets laid out on the coffee table, Talia was to help Peter get Liette on to the first bed in the spare bedroom, Derek and Isaac took Bianca to the second bed in the same room.

Deaton with Maron’s help got Chris on to a bed in what used to be Derek’s room, the Hale Children, the youngest ones were herded to Melissa McCall’s house, the renovations of mountain ash inside the walls and floor boards and what not would keep the kids safe so long as the front door was locked from the inside. Melissa was the only one aside from whom she deemed worthy that could allow people inside or out.

Deaton patched Chris up tightly and instructed Derek and Scott to keep guard over him. Peter was pacing the perimeter of the house without a word to do so, his emotions were beyond him at the moment and he hated it, the bitter cold of her breath. Of his best girls breath, the way she’d been one person getting out of his car to go into her apartment building.

The apartment that was supposed to be well guarded! He roared in rage, then his mind moved to the fact that the girls had mentioned going to a club… or bar… their drink … or no their food had to have been spiked but what with he didn’t know, and not knowing enraged him further. His eyes were blazing, fangs fully dropped.

Chris jerked every now and then as he strained to listen and fight his pain, the spitfire had chomped him, he was furious, but his worry for the teens outweighed his anger. She’d truly dug into him… he never thought she would do it to him, after years of threatening to turn him… from the get go, even when his wife had been alive… she’d blatantly…Bianca had blatantly made passes at him.

There was all the things that had gone on with losing his wife, with Deucalion and the alpha pack, and then losing his only daughter, he’d accidentally began treating the broken weretiger as if she were his and that had served to infuriate her.

She’d ended up in a shouting match with him in the middle of a grocery store. She’d kissed him and then wandered off, then she was back with her hands full of different bottles of lube and a twenty pack of condoms.

He’d been harsh in telling her to put them back, and then she’d gotten cocky and laughed about him apparently wanting her heavy with his kittens. That had drawn a few eyes and he proceeded to yank the items from her and put them on a random shelf.

Bianca was the first to rise to anything she perceived as a challenge and she had punched him square in the stomach and overturned the cart, storming off. Leaving him to get chewed out by security and the store management.

He'd tried for ages to ignore her advances.


End file.
